


Genius

by TalleyBear



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Geniuses, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Toni Stark x Spencer ReidToni is female in this."I'm a qualified Genius..But so are you.."Maria Hill."Why would he ever love a whore with a hole in her chest!?""Rhodey, any "normal"person would work at a bar...But "you're" not normal.""This thing...It's called an arc reacter. It's what's keeping me alive. Without I'd be dead.""I'm used to it(sigh) Guys always do that..You know try and get me to sleep with them.""I'm not in love with you, I love you."~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~A little dialogue from the book. The first chapter is currently being written. Will be posted once finished.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on another website, and forgot about it. Now a couple years after it was originally posted, I've decided to repost it on here.

* * *

 

Toni Stark x Spencer Reid

Toni is female in this.

"I'm a qualified Genius..But so are you.."

Maria Hill."Why would he ever love a whore with a hole in her chest!?"

"Rhodey, any "normal"person would work at a bar...But "you're" not normal."

"This thing...It's called an arc reacter. It's what's keeping me alive. Without I'd be dead."

"I'm used to it(sigh) Guys always do that..You know try and get me to sleep with them."

"I'm not in love with you, I love you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A little dialogue from the book. The first chapter is currently being written. Will be posted once finished.

 


	2. I. A Criminal in a Bar Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Stark x Spencer Reid
> 
> Toni is female in this.
> 
> "I'm a qualified Genius..But so are you.."
> 
> Maria Hill."Why would he ever love a whore with a hole in her chest!?"
> 
> "Rhodey, any "normal"person would work at a bar...But "you're" not normal."
> 
> "This thing...It's called an arc reacter. It's what's keeping me alive. Without I'd be dead."
> 
> "I'm used to it(sigh) Guys always do that..You know try and get me to sleep with them."
> 
> "I'm not in love with you, I love you."
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~
> 
> A little dialogue from the book.

**Genius**

**//I. A Criminal in a Bar Part One//**

A lone figure walked in the darkness, a hood over their head hiding their face. They had a strong build but were also very smart, as each step they took were careful and almost silent.

"Kacey, there's someone following us.."Spoke up one of the young women, that the male was following. The man cursed, looking at the two woman who were speeding up, then he sped up as well.

The women ran into an alley, their footsteps louder as they hurriedly tried to get away from their stalker.

They stopped. Now trapped they looked back to the man scared, watching as he stalked towards them, then stopped.

A moment passed.

The braver and older of the two women took a step forward, and was cautious as she spoke."Who are you.?What do you want from us.?"

The man said nothing, but the older noticed him take out a sharp object..A knife....Then.....

BAU 6:00 AM, Quantico, Virginia

"Jamie, and her younger sister, Kasey, were reported missing when they never returned to their apartment in NYC."JJ spoke in the meeting room, hiding the horrified tone in her voice.

"Both girls had blond hair, but had different eyes. Jamie had brown eyes while Kasey had green eyes. Jamie was 17 and Kasey was only 14."

"Were they ever found."The question came from Emily.

JJ frowned.

She clicked a button on the remote control that she was holding. Pictures popped up on the screen. It was Jamie, she was stabbed multiple times in her chest, abdomen, and limbs. The letter O was carved into her chest, and it looked as if it had been made when she was still alive...

"Where's Kasey..?"Derek asked not seeing the younger sister on the screen.

"Still missing..We assume that Jamie's killer took Kasey...And it is unlikely that she is still alive.."

"But...There's a chance that's she still alive..."

"Alright wheels up in 20."Hitch said to the team.

Stark Tower 6:00 AM

Toni was sitting in her lab, her brown hair tied into a braid over her left shoulder. A spark lit up her blue eyes, as she frowned, turning to face Pepper who was holding a bottle of liquor and a glass.

Pepper smiled handing Toni a glass, the latter placing it on the empty space on her desk. Blueprints were scattered upon her desk, filling up most of the space on it, it was a plain wooden desk with dark blue paint on it.

"Thanks..Pep."Toni said before attempting to grab the bottle. Pepper snatched Toni's wrist preventing the brunette from grabbing the bottle.

Toni pouted putting her hand down, knowing not to grab it again, as Pepper would just stop her again. Pepper simply smiled shaking her head at Toni's pout.

"Ah ah ah..Nope...Not until you agree to go out to the club with Nat and me."Pepper said smirking.

Toni groaned.

"Fine..."Toni said reluctantly, her blue eyes shining with clear and pure annoyance.  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Random bar in New York 8:14 PM

Derek and Spencer walked into the club, trying to hide the fact that they were from the FBI, as most who knew they were FBI were always suspicious of them, and the Police flat out despised the FBI.

Some people were drinking, while most were dancing. It wasn't that late but most didn't care, they thought that anytime was time for getting crazy and drunk.

"Hey, Daisy!"One woman practicality yelled to said person. She was clearly drunk as she slurred when she spoke, and the smell of alcohol on her breath.

Toni's POV(Third Person)

Toni walked around the club looking for her friends. Apparently all of the Avengers were supposed to come, except Thor, 'cause he was still in Asgard. She sighed looking down at her dark blue dress, Pepper had picked it out and Toni wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

'Why am I here again.'Toni thought to herself. She felt weird being here as, she only went to clubs with her supposed to be good "Friends."

"Toni.."

She turned around around and saw the super soldier himself. She widenned her eyes in surprise, as she didn't expect him to be here.'Well they did say most of the Avengers.'

"Hey Cap.."Toni said still looking around for Pepper, 'cause right when they walked in Pepper walked off.

"Where's Pepper.?"Steve asked, trying not to cause an argument with her.

Toni gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well..We walked in..And then she just walked and left me standing here by "myself." And Now I don't know where she went.."

She noticed one man with a hood over his head, though she thought nothing of it. She spotted the red-haired assassin, who was working at the bar, for a unknown reason.

"Nat, Why are you working at a bar.?"Toni asked sitting in front of the bar, and Steve just walked out of the club not comfortable with being there.

"I can and 'cause I want to."Nat responded sliding a glass in front of Toni,"Look at who else is working here..Aren't you more curious as to why he's working here."The red head pointed over to someone who Toni reconised as Rhodey.

Toni shook her head, as she saw Rhodey walk over to her. Nat just smiled and walked away, ignoring Toni's glare on her back.

"Hey,"Rhodey spoke watching amused as Toni drunk the glass in a few seconds. He already knew though, how much alcohol she drunk weekly.

"Why...are "you"workin' here?"Toni asked placing the glass in front of her.

Rhodey looked at her in mock offense.

"What?Can't a normal person work at a club?"Rhodey asked.

Toni laughed.

"Rhodey, any "normal"person would work at a bar...But "you're" not normal."Toni had a look of amusement on her face as she spoke. 

"Yeah, Says you..The girl with a extremely high IQ.."That wasn't very smart of him to say that.

"Who's IQ is higher out of the two of us?Tell me.Oh right it's mine."Toni retorted though jokingly.

They both started laughing knowing that she wasn't serious. They were good friends, she would never say anything to hurt him and vice versa.

"Talk to you later..."Toni said to him as he walked away from her.

"Hey pretty lady."A drunk man spoke sitting beside her. Toni looked to him in pure disgust. His breath reeked of alcohol, and he slurred as he spoke to her, making her suppress a cringe.

"Leave me alone."Toni told him firmly getting up.

The man grabbed her wrist roughly preventing her from walking away. Flashbacks entered her mind but she ignored them.

"How 'bout you and me get out of here.?"The man's smile was creepy.

"Let me go, or I'll snap your wrist..!"Toni yelled catching the attention of everyone in the bar.

The man simply tightened his grip on her wrist, making Toni struggle. The guy refused to let go of her wrist.

Rhodey and Nat saw and were about to interfere when they heard someone's voice.  
         
"She said let her go."Spencer said to the drunk man, while Derek looked at the drunk man sternly."Stay out of this. This is none of your business."

"Let her go or I break your godamn arm."Natasha said with venom. At this point most in the bar had looked away ignoring the commotion before them.

"Fine, but this isn't over."The man said after Toni wenched herself out of his tight and painful grip on her wrist.

The man walked away but not before giving a piercing glare to Toni, making her flinch."You okay?"Spencer asked before Nat could, making the redhead walk away.

Toni looked into his eyes before nodding and sitting at the bar."You gonna sit next to her pretty boy..?"Derek asked looking at the brunette, Toni.  
      
"I-"Spencer started but Derek cut him off."-Come on. Go sit next to her."  
     
"What do I say?"

"Just talk to her."Derek said."B-but-"Spencer said but Derek cut him off, "Reid, talk to her." Reid sighed at the look Derek was giving him.

"Fine..."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Sorry for the wait, and how short it was. I was trying to find my draft of this chapter, and it took a while to find it. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
